Children of Gaia
The Children of Gaia are one of the Tribes found in Werewolf: The Apocalypse. The peacekeepers of the Garou, the Children work for understanding between the tribes and hope to eventually form all tribes into a unified front against the Wyrm. History The legend of the tribe's creation tells that during an era of bloodshed among the tribes of the Garou, Gaia herself resurrected innocent cubs from each tribe, slain by their foolishness. She placed those cubs secure between the roots of the Worldtree, where they were protected and grew up. Early History During the War of Rage, the Children of Gaia tried, without much success, to calm their raging brethren. They originally refused to fight against other Fera, something that was exploited by the more vengeful of them who came into the refugees of the Children seeking shelter and then slaughthered them. The other tribes used the reputation of the Children as traps, luring Fera into peace-tals and then slaughtering them. The Children even actively participated in the massacres at some times out of loyalty to their friends and pack mates. During the Impergium, it were the Children that eventually called an end to it. Living close by their human relatives in ancient Sumeria, they believed that if humans would be educated enough about Gaia and the spirits, they would come to respect them by themselves. Eventually, the Children of Gaia spread to Greece, Babylon and Crete, tying into the first civilizations and tyring to teach humanity the value of peace and harmony. Some listened. Many didn't. During the time of the Roman empire, the Children had a difficult stand, as the empire itself was expansionistic and even traced its founder Romulius back to the god of war, Mars. Many Children supported the early Christians, seeing their message of tolerance and forgiveness as similar to their own creed. Dark Ages The Dark Ages were not easy times for the Children, as few cared for peace in these days. Many Children lived up to chivalric conduits in these nights, preaching chivalric virtues to their fellow Garou and tried to mediate between the raging tribes. Victorian Age When the Americas were discovered and made accessible to the Garou Nation, the Children of Gaia were advocates for an alliance with the Pure Tribes. This however, failed at first, when the other tribes, particular the Fianna and the Get of Fenris, demanded Caerns and lands from the Pure Ones, what they naturally refused. It took the threat of the Storm Eater to unite the tribes of North America into one nation that stands today and even now, this concord is shaky at best. Modern Nights The Children of Gaia are the tribe that is keeping the status quo; while many other tribes are noticeably shrinking in population, the Children seem to be holding their numbers steady. Benefitting from the anti-war sentiments after two World Wars, the Children tried to ensure that such atrocities would never repeat. Many of the concerns of the Children, such as free speech, civil rights and women rights have been realized in the past centuries, but the tribe itself is divided into camps and factions that continue to bicker against each other, preventing them from gaining the unity they want to achieve for all Garou. Organization Camps * The Anointed Ones: This camp has renounced violence in all its forms. They will not raise a hand to strike another creature, and constantly find new ways to free themselves of Rage to maintain that control. * Seekers of the Lost Tribes: This camp seeks to revive the three dead tribes of the Garou or at least learn some of their secrets to use in the war against the Wyrm. * Servants of Unicorn: The Servants of Unicorn are masters of diplomacy and are specialiced in mediating in-Tribe conflicts within the Nation. * The Patient Deed: This camp believes in the refrainment from violence until absolute necessary. Needless to say, they are often at odds with some of the more martial tribes like the Get of Fenris * Imminent Strike: The Imminent strike is the war-camp of the Tribe, seeking to unite all garou for the final battle Additionally, there is one heretic camp banned by the Nation and the Tribe. * Bringers of Eternal Peace: This camp thinks that by hastening the Apocalpyse, thinking that after the Wyrm has won, true peace will finally achieved. They are rumored to be on the brink of falling from Gaia. Tribal Culture The Children of Gaia are often used as mediators in disputes between packs, septs, or tribes. Political Culture Pack and septs of the Children are often loosely organized, and although they have a distinct hierarchy of members, they tend not to hold to ranks as strictly as other tribes. The elders are generally open to the younger generation's contributions, and Children of Gaia do not tend towards the same aggressive and physical enforcement of rank that many other tribes do. The Children of Gaia sept is believed to be lead by two leaders. The female 'Voice of Gaia' and the male 'Arm of Gaia'. Besides that their septs have the usual offices. There are no regular global moots or over-regional leaders known. As part of their peace-loving nature, the Children of Gaia frequently work with and through human environmental organizations. They are the Garou that tend to work with the governments of humans, pushing through pro-environment laws and regulations as often as they can. Religious Culture Though the Children of Gaia are strong advocates of peace and mercy, it is unity above all else that the tribe cares for. Mercy, they feel, is for their fellow Garou and those who can be cleansed of the influence of the Weaver and the Wyrm. Peace is their dream, once the tribes of the Garou are united against the Wyrm and the Apocalypse Warhas been won. That unity is deeply important to them, not only because they are merciful healers, but because they are warriors as well. It is uncomfortable for many of the children that they are viewed as charach by their peers. While it is true that the tribe is more tolerant for metis, they do not advocate such breaches, mainly because plenty of the time they are the ones who end up raising the offspring of such unions. Any pup who's been looking too longingly at a packmate (same or opposite sex, it doesn't matter) often finds themselves babysitting a whirling, shrieking ball of claws and fur that cannot be calmed down by a simple lullaby. Individual Children of Gaia *Askha *Sarah Rasheeda Ben-Fasil *Chastity Bidwell *Bonehead *Cernonous *Nelson Chang *Cries Havoc *Eats-Pinecones *Raymond Hawkins *Gray Raven *Howls-of-the-End-Times *Innana *Lore-speaker Gron *Alyosha Lyubov *Jeweled Tears *Pearl River *Rising-River *Shadowpad *Siduri Sabitu *Steps-in-Shadow *True Silverheels Individual Kinfolk *Jasper Covington *Samuel Haight *Christine de Pizan Version Differences Some views of the Children of Gaia changed slightly between the 1st Edition Tribebook and the Revised Edition Tribebook. References * -73 Category:Garou tribes